


Insolitement vôtre - 62 : Babbel (#3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Ad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Thrawn se préparait minutieusement à sa prochaine grande mission : l'infiltration de l'Empire Galactique.





	Insolitement vôtre - 62 : Babbel (#3)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'est pas parrainé par ladite application Babbel, et je ne touche aucune rémunération de leur part. Je trouvais simplement leur pub avec l'alien hilarante et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la récupérer pour y caser Thrawn dedans, comme d'habitude x')

L’Ascendance Chiss lui avait proposé cette importante mission d’infiltration dans l’Empire Galactique voisin. Thrawn se faisait donc un devoir de s’y préparer impeccablement.

Ses progrès linguistiques en Basique avaient tout à voir avec l’application Babbel, qui lui permettait de pratiquer quinze minutes par jour, au milieu de ses innombrables autres tâches.

Lorsqu’il serait enfin propulsé dans le grand bain, il serait mieux préparé à communiquer que lors de sa rencontre – et des péripéties qui en avaient découlé – avec Anakin Skywalker. Le Meese Caulf, ça allait un moment, mais voilà quoi, tout le monde ne le parlait pas en retour.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D


End file.
